fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 10
"" Main Events * Kankuro Duels Mataro Featued Duel: Kankuro vs. Mataro Turn 1: Mataro * Sets 4 cards. Turn 2: Kankuro * Activates "Reverse World's Gates". * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Death Guide" and activates its effect. ** Mataro activates his Set "Henger Lock". * Attacks "Henger Lock" with "Death Guide". ** Mataro activates his Set "Henger Gofu". * Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Mataro * Activates "Transforming Fortress", destroying "Reverse World's Gates". * Normal Summons "Shreddder". * Overlays "Shreddder" and "Henger Gofu" to Xyz Summon "Gear Gigant X". ** Activate its effect. * Attacks "Death Guide" with "Gear Giant X". ** Kankuro activates his Set "Limit Breaking", sending "Reverse World's Life Donator" to the Graveyard. ** "Death Guide" is destroyed (Kankuro 4000 → 3300). * Changes "Henger Lock" to Defense Position. * Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Kankuro * Banishes "Death Guide" and "Life Doantor" to Special Summon "Reverse World's Chaos Bringer". ** Activates its effect to destroy 2 Set cards. *** Mataro activates his Set "Henger Trigger" to activate "Henger Dog" and "Henger Fireman". **** "Henger Dog" destroys Kankuro's remaining face-down card. **** "Henger Fireman" Sets "Henger Gofu". **** "Transforming Fortress" allows Mataro to draw 1 card. * Attacks "Henger Dog" with "Chaos Bringer". ** Mataro activates "Henger Gofu". * Sets 1 card. Turn 5: Mataro * Activates the effect of "Gear Giant X". * Overlays "Henger Dog" and "Henger Lock" to Xyz Summon "Wind-Up Zenmaines". * Attacks "Chaos Bringer" with "Wind-Up Zenmaines". ** Activates the effect of "Wind-Up Zenmaines". *** Kankuro activates his Set Fiendish Chain, targeting "Wind-Up Zenmaines", who is destroyed (Mataro 4000 → 2600). * Sets 3 cards. Turn 6: Kankuro * Activates "Heavy Storm". ** Mataro activates "Henger Giant" and "Henger Recharge". *** "Henger Charge" sends "Henger Blast" and "Henger Trooper" to the Graveyard and Mataro draws 2 cards. *** "Transforming Fortress" allows Mataro to draw 1 card. * Activates "Chaos Tracker", adding "Reverse World's Life Changer" to his hand. * Normal Summons "Life Changer". ** Activates its effect, changing "Henger Gofu" to Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Henger Gofu" with "Chaos Bringer" (Mataro 2600 → 0). Kankuro wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Duel v2 Turn 1: Taro * Activates "Transforming Fortress". * Sets 4 cards. Turn 2: Maru * Normal Summons "The Grave". ** Its effect activates, but Taro activates his face-down "Henger Lock", negating the effect and Special Summoning it in Defense Position. * Attacks "Lock" with "The Grave". ** Taro activates his face-down "Henger Gofu", negating the attack and Special Summoning it in Defense Position. * Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Taro * Overlays "Lock" and "Gofu" to Xyz Summon "Gear Gigant X". ** Activates its effect, searching for "Henger Blast". * Attacks "The Grave" with "Gigant X". ** Maru activates his face-down "Limit Breaking", triggering the effect of "The Grave"; he mills "The Path". ** "The Grave" is destroyed (Maru 4000 → 3200). * Sets 2 cards. Turn 4: Maru * Activates "Reverse World's Gates", overwritting "Transforming Fortress". * Normal Summons "The Double". ** Activates its effect, reducing its Level by 1 to Special Summon a "Verto Token". * Banishes "The Grave" and "The Path" to Special Summon "The Envoy". ** Taro activates his face-down "Henger Blast", Special Summoning it in Defense Position. *** Maru activates the effect of his field, milling his 2nd "The Envoy" (since "The Envoy" is also DARK while on the field). * Activates the effect of "Envoy" to destroy two of Taro's Set cards. ** Taro activates his face-down "Henger Fireman", Special Summoning it in Attack Position and preventing his other cards from being destroyed. * Attacks and destroys "Gigant X" with "The Envoy" (Taro 4000 → 3400) (Maru chooses it over "Fireman" to stop Taro from getting more Monster Traps). ** Taro activates his face-down "Henger Giant", Special Summoning it in Attack Position. * Tunes "The Double" and the "Verto Token" to Synchro Summon "Fiendish Jailer". ** Its effect activates, trapping "Giant". * Sets 1 card. ** Taro activates his face-down "Henger Dog", Special Summoning it in Defense Position and destroying Maru's card ("Shadow Impulse"). Turn 5: Taro * Overlays "Blast" and "Dog" to Xyz Summon "Gear Booster". ** Activates its effect, Special Summoning "Gigant X" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * The ATKs of Taro's monsters are increased by 800 ("Gigant": 3100, "Booster": 2400, "Fireman": 2500, "Giant": 3200). * Attacks and destroys "The Envoy" with "Gigant" (Maru 3200 → 3000). * Attacks "Fiendish Jailer" with "Fireman". (Alt: He activates "Mirror Force" in the next attack, and protects "Jailer" with the field, by milling "The Order") ** Maru activates his face-down "Mirror Force" (he didn't before because he was distracted by "Darkness") *** Taro activates "Henger Recharge", tributing his 4 monsters to re-Set "Lock", "Gofu", "Blast" and "Fireman" from his Graveyard. Turn 6: Maru * Activates "Twisted Double Summon". * Normal Summons "The Order". ** Taro activates "Lock", Special Summoning it in Defense to negate the effect. * Uses "The Order" to Change Summon "The Profit". ** Adds "Heavy Storm" to his hand. * Activates "Heavy Storm". ** Taro activates "Fireman", Special Summoning it in Attack Position. * Uses "The Profit" to Change Summon "The Order". ** Switches "Lock" to Attack Position. * Tunes "The Order" with "Fiendish Jailer" to Synchro Summon "The Opressor". ** Taro activates "Blast", Special Summoning it in Defense to destroy it. * Maru activates the effect of "Jailer" to Special Summon it and "The Order" from the Graveyard. ** Switches "Blast" to Attack Position. * Tunes "The Order" with "Fiendish Jailer" to Synchro Summon "The Invader". * Attacks "Blast" with "The Invader". ** Taro activates "Gofu", Special Summoning it in Defense and negating the attack. * Uses "The Invader" to Change Summon "The Opressor". * Attacks and destroys all of Taro's monsters with "The Opressor" (Taro 3400 → 0). Category:chapters